plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game versions of Plants vs. Zombies
There are a large amount of different game versions of Plants vs. Zombies; the original (PC version), the iOS version, the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 versions, the Game of the Year Edition, the Nintendo DS version, the DSiWare version, the Windows Phone 7 and the online demo version. They vary in gameplay, quality, and even the playable modes. Plants vs. Zombies is also available in many languages. PC version (Original) The PC version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on May 5, 2009 and originally (and initially) made it available through Steam. On May 8, 2009, PopCap Games added twelve achievements to the game. Game of the Year Edition On August 8, 2010, the PC version of the game was updated to the Game of the Year Edition, and nine extra achievements were added to the game. Differences *The Game of the Year Edition is the same as the PC version but with a few changes. **The Game of the Year Edition was given nine extra achievements, making it a total of twenty-one achievements. *The Steam version contains Disco is Undead, which some versions of the GOTY version mysteriously lack. *Icons for some of the achievement (e.g. Home Lawn Security) are different from the non-Steam version. *The Steam version has no multilingual support. Only the English version is available. Online demo PopCap had an [http://www.popcap.com/games/free/pvz online version of Plants vs. Zombies] on their official website. It was essentially an online demo to encourage players to buy the full version, and was also available on Google Chrome, Facebook, and the Japanese and Korean authorized websites of PopCap. Differences , Gameplay.]] As this is only a demo of the full game, it does not include much of the content in the full release. The main differences between the online version and the full release include: *There are fewer modes, with only Adventure Mode, Survival: Night (Endless) and Vasebreaker Endless. *Adventure Mode can be played up to Level 2-4. *There are fewer plants available for use. *Inability to save progress of the game. *A black and white Football Zombie called "Giga-Football Zombie" appears instead of the Gargantuar. *There are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. Instead, in Vasebreaker, it is replaced with Dynamite which explodes much like the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *Zombies will not try to eat instant-kill plants. *On Level 1-5, when a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it turns at a sharper angle than other versions. *Sun-shrooms will produce sun faster than Sunflowers. *The Potato Mine is replaced with Squash. *There are in-game advertisements between levels. *Codes are not included. PlayStation 3, Vita, & Xbox 360 These versions of the game already came out with the XBLA and PSN exclusive mini-game known as Heavy Weapon, with Versus Mode and Co-op added in as bonuses. The PlayStation Vita version came out without Versus Mode or Co-op, and it has several features of its own. The first is the ability to tilt the Vita system to collect sun and coins. Another feature is the usage of both the touchscreen and PlayStation 3 controls depending on the user's preference. The last feature is a copy of Zombatar that has all the features of its GOTY predecessor. iOS version The iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies runs smoother than the PC version. It also includes retina graphics, making it the version with the best graphics. The iOS version includes Quick Play, which lets the player replay their favorite levels from Adventure Mode. The iOS version was the first Plants vs. Zombies version to be updated with the new Dancing Zombie. Another difference is that Mini-games and Puzzles must be purchased in highly priced packs from Crazy Dave, encouraging players to use the in-app coin purchase feature. All Mini-game packs can be purchased for 50,000 coins each, the I, Zombie game pack for 150,000 coins, the Vasebreaker game pack for 150,000 coins, and the Last Stand game pack for 100,000 coins. DS Version The Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on January 18, 2011 in the USA and May 2011 in the UK. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new mini-games, and new achievements. The DS Card will automatically read the system username. The DS version has lower graphic quality than other versions, due to the smaller screen. It is also playable on the Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo 2DS systems, due to DS games being playable on those systems. However, they are not able to utilize the 3D feature. Android version The Android version of Plants vs. Zombies was free on the day of release, cost $0.99 for a few years, and as of 2014 is free again. The paid version can still be purchased, and it is ridden of advertisements. It uses the unique Quick Play feature from the iOS versions, and also includes mini-games, Puzzle Mode, Survival Mode, and the Zen Garden. It is playable on some small-screen Android devices, while on older ones the screen will be completely black. Android TV version The Android TV version of Plants vs. Zombies was free and designed for Android TV, it is similar to Xbox 360 and PS3 version. However, the Adventure Mode is harder than other versions, and it contains In-App Purchases. This version is only for Chinese Android TV Market, so it is only playable in China. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' in other languages The PC version of Plants vs. Zombies is available in different languages, such as Japanese, Spanish, English, Dutch, Chinese, Korean, and others. They can be downloaded separately on different PopCap websites. *PopCap Korea is on the NCSoft website. *The initial Japanese release of Plants vs. Zombies was the GOTY version. *''Plants vs. Zombies'' in other languages is also available on XBLA. Category:Plants vs. Zombies